


The Power of Seduction

by vintagelilacs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelilacs/pseuds/vintagelilacs
Summary: Gaius chuckled. “I’m sorry Merlin, but you must admit it is rather amusing.”“Yes, the part where I get discovered and beheaded because my magic is out of control and trying to seduce Arthur is especially hilarious.”Alternately, Merlin’s magic tries to get him laid.





	The Power of Seduction

Arthur’s trousers fell to the floor in a soft rasp of fabric. Normally this would be a cause of great amusement for Merlin, but Arthur’s trousers had fallen down for what was now the fifth time in a row. And even after he’d securely fastened them with a belt.

There was only one possible conclusion to be had, given that Arthur had definitely not lost any weight. If anything, he might have even gained a few pounds after last night’s feast. The only viable reason why his trousers were repeatedly falling down was _magic_. More specifically, because of _Merlin’s_ magic. And the reason this was worrisome was because Merlin wasn’t actively aiming for Arthur’s trousers to fall down. Instead, his magic seemed to have adopted a mind of its own, and rather than unite the kingdoms of Albion as was his destiny, or accomplish something that would actually benefit the kingdom, it seemed more interested in tormenting one Prince Arthur of Camelot.

“Merlin,” Arthur ground out. His cheeks and neck were mottled with a red flush.

“Yes sire?” Merlin asked, pretending not to notice how Arthur had to hold up his trousers himself. 

“Did you happen to carve another hole in my belt?” 

“No sire. Why do you ask?” 

“Don’t play innocent,” Arthur snapped. “You’ve been tittering like an air-headed noblewoman all morning.” 

That was actually not what Merlin had been doing. The muffled, strangled noises he’d been attempting to stifle were not the product of laughter, but of shocked arousal at seeing Arthur’s exposed arse. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. “I swear I haven’t touched your belt.” 

Arthur stalked towards him. His eyes went dark, and his severe mien was likely meant to instill fear, but all it did was make Merlin’s groin tighten. “For your sake, you’d better not have.” 

“I would never dream of it,” he assured. 

Arthur assessed him silently. Merlin would pay anything for a mind-reading spell right about now. “You’re dismissed,” Arthur grunted. “But bring me back a pair of trousers.” 

“You mean you’re not pleased with the pair you have on?” Merlin asked innocently.

_“Get out.”_

Once the door was closed, creating an effective barrier between them, Merlin dragged in a deep, stuttering breath. It was a fluke. It had to be. His magic had never been this undisciplined before; not even when he’d been a child. Most sorcerers weren’t even capable of nonverbal magic, and having one’s magic develop its own autonomy was surely unheard of. 

Considering his magic had seemed intent on divesting Arthur of his clothing, it wasn’t a leap that his magic was simply picking up on his sexual frustration and attempting to remedy the situation. It had been a while since he’d… satisfied himself. Between running errands for Gaius and waiting on Arthur, Merlin rarely found any time to himself. And when he did find a couple of hours of free time, he usually spent them catching up on much needed sleep. 

It made sense. He had sexual needs that had gone ignored for an unhealthy period of time, so his subconscious was attempting to solve the problem for him. As soon as he fulfilled his needs, his magic would likely return to normal. 

Merlin found a secluded alcove and hastily took himself in hand. Quick and efficient, with thoughts of Arthur’s shapely bare arse at the forefront of his mind, Melin pumped himself. He rubbed his thumb through the slit and dragged it through the precome that spurted out. It really had been a long time. His entire body felt hypersensitive, and it only took a few more quick tugs before he came with a muffled gasp. He slumped forwards, fighting to regain his breath and calm his racing heart. There. That ought to do it.  
  
  
When Merlin returned to Arthur’s chambers later that evening with his dinner tray in hand, there was a new spring in his step. He shouldered the door open and set the still steaming tray on the table. 

“Merlin,” Arthur began slowly, “Did you replace the flowers by my window?”

Great. Another lecture about his negligence as a servant. “Er, no,” he admitted.

“Then who did?”

“Huh?” 

Arthur presented the bouquet with a flourish. The very same flowers that had been wilted and dead that morning were now bright and luscious, and practically thrumming with life. Oh gods. His magic must have taken it upon itself to revive the flowers, probably as some misguided romantic gesture. It seemed sexual gratification wasn’t all it was after.

“If not you, who else has had access to my bedchambers? If you let some sort of stalker slip in here—”

“I brought them!” Merlin exclaimed. 

Arthur folded his (extremely muscular) arms over his (deliciously broad) chest. “You just told me you didn’t.” 

“I forgot,” he said lamely. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Really Merlin, it’s a wonder you can remember your own name. I’m frankly astounded you haven’t managed to trip down the stairs and break your own neck, or accidentally impale yourself on a training sword.” 

Merlin couldn’t even force out a laugh at that. He was too busy grimacing at the thought of what else his magic would see fit to accomplish. Next it would be conjuring chocolate confections out of thin air for Arthur. If that happened, Merlin would well and truly lose his mind. 

Arthur settled into his chair. “Are you alright, Merlin? You’re looking a little ill.” 

Merlin made a strangled noise. “Er, I think I might’ve picked up a stomach bug from the lowertown.” 

Arthur leaned away. “Then what are you still doing here? I can’t afford to catch anything from you.” 

“Um. Right. I’ll just be going then.” 

“I should think so.” 

Merlin made a hasty retreat. So what if his magic had developed a mind of its own and was trying to seduce Arthur? Making Arthur’s trousers fall down and reviving his flowers was hardly a portent for the end of Camelot. Maybe Merlin just needed to get his sexual and romantic longing out of his system. The new stablehand was rather cute. Maybe Merlin could chat him up. Or… or head to the Rising Sun. The rooms upstairs accommodated patrons who were feeling frustrated or touch-starved. He had enough coin saved up for it, too. 

Tomorrow, he decided. If his magic still hadn’t sorted itself out by then, he would definitely seek relief and distraction elsewhere.  
  
  
  
The morning passed by without a hitch. Merlin woke Arthur from his sleep and didn’t even linger on the rise and fall of his bare chest and adorably sleep-tousled hair. He delivered his breakfast and dressed him perfunctorily, all the while nattering about the latest palace gossip until Arthur dismissed him on the grounds that his inane babbling was inducing a headache. 

Merlin felt much better after that. Clearly he’d been having an off-day and both him and his magic had now returned to normal. Or so he thought. 

He was delivering tonics to various members of the court when he encountered Arthur outside the great hall. Arthur had one hand propped on his hip and the other running idly through his hair as he conversed with a noblewoman. Merlin knew Arthur well enough to discern when he was flirting. 

Arthur’s smile was a little too wide and his laugh a little too loud. His body language was relaxed and open, and his eyes seemed to linger on the woman’s bosom a little too long. 

Before Merlin could properly process what was happening, his magic darted out like a snake, seizing the poor girl’s ankle and knocking her to the ground. If his magic was intending to embarrass her in front of Arthur, it completely backfired. Arthur immediately offered his hand to the lady, helping her to her feet and allowing her to lean on him for support. Merlin’s stomach clenched with a mix of anger at his magic and annoyance at himself for the spike of jealousy he felt when the girl wrapped herself around Arthur. 

_Your fault._ Merlin chided his magic, but with what he suspected was little effect. God, that had been way too close. What if Arthur had cottoned on to the fact she’d been tripped by magic? And what if his magic had actually injured her? Maybe it was only tripping people now, but what if tomorrow it opted for more extreme measures, like strangulation?

He couldn’t allow this to go on. Merlin raced through the convoluted hallways before bursting in the physician’s quarters. 

“Gaius!” he cried. “We have a serious problem.” 

Gaius peered up from the salve he was mixing. “My dear boy, whatever is the matter?” 

“My magic’s out of control! It keeps trying to—” he cut himself off. 

“Yes?” Gaius prompted, his brow raising nearly to his hairline. 

“—to grope Arthur!” 

Gaius held his gaze for a few seconds, but Merlin found no sympathy in his old friend. Of all the reactions he’d anticipated, Gaius letting out a snort of laughter was not one of them. 

Merlin gaped like a fish on land. “I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation.” 

Gaius attempted to subdue his laughter, but a few more hearty guffaws escaped him. Merlin glowered. “I’m sorry Merlin, but you must admit it is rather amusing.”

“Yes, the part where I get discovered and beheaded because my magic is out of control and trying to seduce Arthur is especially hilarious.” 

He wiped away a tear of mirth. “You must agree it's rather ridiculous. You couldn't simply confess your feelings like a normal person.” 

“What feelings?” he demanded, appalled.

“Love? Lust? Goodness Merlin, I'm not a mind reader.”

“Lust?” Merlin echoed in a scandalized tone. “For whom?” 

“Arthur of course!” 

“You're joking.” 

“Your feelings are manifesting through your magic. It’s been known to happen to beings of great power who try to stifle their emotions. The more you suppress them, the more extreme the results will be.” 

It made sense. A great deal of sense, actually, but Merlin had no intention of letting Gaius know he was right. “What do I do?” 

“Tell him how you feel.” Either Gaius didn't know when to quit joking, or he had a secret evil streak. 

“Can't you just give me a potion to make it go away?”

“Magic may be possible Merlin, but miracles are not.” 

It was clear there was only one course of action left. 

“What on earth are you doing?” 

“Packing.” Merlin crammed as many books and rations into his saddlebag as he could manage. 

“For what, may I ask?”

“I can't stay in Camelot!” 

“Why ever not? I fail to see the problem.”

“My magic is attempting to—” Merlin made a choking noise “—to _court_ Arthur and you don't think there's a problem?” His voice cracked the way it had during pubescence, which was fitting since he currently felt just as confused (and horny) as he had as a young teenager. 

Gaius sighed in his long-suffering way. “Need I remind you that you’ve faced bandits, wilddeoren, questing beasts, and sorcerers for Arthur’s sake. Surely you’re not going to abandon him now.” 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Merlin demanded. 

“I’ve already told you what your best course of action is.” 

“You really think I should tell Arthur I have feelings for him?” 

“That or tell him you have magic.”

Merlin groaned, resting his head in his hands. “So I'm dead either way.” 

“Arthur is not his father. You mustn't let yourself repine.” His shrewd gaze turned pensive. “For your magic to act out on its own like this, your feelings for Arthur must run very deep.” 

“It’s just a small crush,” Merlin protested. “I’ll get over it.” 

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” 

He threw up his hands. “What does it matter if I’m in love with Arthur? He’ll never feel the same way. Unless I get over how I feel, I’m basically doomed to being miserable for the rest of my life.” 

“You’ll be more miserable if you never take the risk and confess your feelings.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Gaius sent him a withering look. He had a truly impressive repertoire of facial expressions. 

“Fine. I… I guess I’ll tell him.” 

“For the sake of your sanity and mine, you had better.”  
  
  
  
Merlin’s palms were clammy with sweat. His entire face felt flushed and feverish. When he stopped outside the door to Arthur’s chambers, he was almost certain he was going to pass out. It was only the suspicious glances of the guards flanking Arthur’s door that finally galvanized Merlin to enter. 

Arthur stood in front of his window, gazing out at the courtyard below. With Merlin’s abysmal luck, Arthur was probably admiring some noblewoman.

He cleared his throat to make Arthur aware of his presence. Arthur didn’t visibly react. Clearly he was deep in thought. During his moments of pensiveness, he preferred to be undisturbed. Merlin swallowed. Now clearly wasn’t a good time. He would come back later. It wasn’t as if he didn’t see Arthur often. He had ample opportunity to confess his feelings later. 

Merlin turned to leave, when Arthur let out an undignified yelp. 

“Merlin!” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Did you just… grab my arse?” 

Merlin wanted to die. Forget what he’d said about magic being a force for good. It was clearly pure evil. He was tempted to summon Kilgharrah and order the dragon to incinerate him on the spot. “How could I?” he asked weakly. “I'm all the way over here.”

“R-right.” Arthur's cheeks were flushed petal pink. A flustered Arthur was even comelier than his usual self. 

“But, um. There is something I need to tell you.”

“Alright.” Arthur raised his brows expectantly.

Merlin’s pulse flared, racing and fevered like that of a trapped animals’. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, only I’m not really sure where to begin.” He gulped. “We’ve known each other for a while now, and I think we’ve gotten quite close. And when people find themselves getting closer, it’s not unheard of for--” 

“Are you trying to ask for a raise?” 

“What? No.” Though actually, that did sound like a rather good idea. Better than his botched confession at any rate. “Um. What I am trying to say is…” His words failed him. 

“Spit it out, Merlin, I haven’t got all day.” 

He plowed on. “What I’m trying to say is that despite first impressions, I think you’re an incredible person and you’ll make a truly incredible king, and I can’t imagine a future for myself not spent by your side.” 

Arthur’s expression softened, lines of annoyance smoothing out. “Merlin.” 

“And also, I didn’t mean for this to happen, but at some point my devotion for you sort of crossed the line into, well, love.” 

“Is that what all this has been about?” 

“All of… what?” 

“I thought you were trying to get back at me for being, to use your word, a ‘clotpole.’” 

“I’m not following.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yesterday morning. Imagine my surprise when I went to wash my hands in a bowl of water and an image of you appeared on the surface. More specifically, an image of you stroking yourself.” Arthur’s eyes flicked down meaningfully to Merlin’s groin. 

_“What?!”_

“Mm. Gave me a bit of a scare, I’ll admit, thought it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. You groaning my name was a nice touch too.” 

“You could hear me?” 

“Yes. Your voice emanated from the water as well. I can honestly say it's the first time I’ve witnessed that happen.” 

“I… but… you didn’t say anything.” 

“Well, I couldn’t be sure it was intentional. It stands to reason you’d be inept with magic just like you are at everything else.” 

“Magic?” Merlin crowed. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re not exactly subtle. I’ve known for ages.” 

“I… b-but…” 

“Was it an accident, then?” 

“Of course it was an accident! All of this, your trousers falling down, the flowers blooming, your arse being groped and… and you seeing me getting off in a pool of water, apparently, weren’t intentional!” 

“Interesting. So you really don’t know how to control your sorcery.” 

Merlin spluttered. He was fairly certain Arthur had broken his brain. 

“We’ll have to work on that. But for now I think this takes priority.” 

Before Merlin could sort out the tangled skein of his thoughts, or ask what exactly Arthur was talking about, Arthur cupped his jaw with a calloused hand and pressed their mouths together with the perfect contrast of firmness and tenderness. Merlin may or may not have let out an embarrassing whimper. 

His poor, confused brain was overloaded with sensation from the firm yet gentle grip on his jaw, to the slick heat of Arthur’s mouth, and the familiar scent of his beloved prince. Their lips moved passionately, their heads tilting to try out different angles. Merlin's hands migrated to Arthur's shoulders, digging in deep in an attempt to find purchase. His lips tingled from the kiss, and the heady sensation left his knees weak and his head feeling light. As if sensing his kiss-induced faintness, Arthur wrapped a secure arm around his waist, keeping them pressed close together, chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin.

When they pulled apart, Merlin forced his heaving chest to inhale as much of Arthur's scent as possible. He breathed him in and held in the scent until his lungs burned. Arthur smelled of the oil used to sharpen blades and soften the leather straps of his harness. He smelled like safety and strength and comfort. 

“Beautiful,” Arthur murmured. His eyes weren’t fixed on Merlin, but above them, where tendrils of brilliant light unfurled, caressing the ceiling and walls to ensconce them in a warm golden halo. 

“You really think it’s beautiful?” Merlin asked softly. He’d anticipated anger and disgust and loathing, but had never dared to dream Arthur’s reaction to his magic would be one of barely concealed awe. 

“I do,” he confirmed. “Both your magic, and you.” 

The light flared until it was almost painfully bright. “I think my magic has a crush on you, too.” 

"Your magic clearly has good taste." Arthur grinned, before leaning in to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay!


End file.
